


the experience (and the reward)

by WattStalf



Category: Baccano!
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Baccano Week 2016, F/M, Fluff, i used the prompts?, it isn't really for that but, you'll see I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or seven sentences for a pair of thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the experience (and the reward)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> I don't...know? I was trying to sleep and I started to think about what I would have done if i used the themes for last week for these two instead of my main OTP, and then I was like "well, I can at least write down the ideas or whatever?", and it turned into these seven sentences. Not officially a part of Baccano! Week, but it used the themes, so here we are. For my lovely fiance, because he gave me a wonderful vacation and is the most wonderful person I know and my god, I am so in love.

  1. **Time  
** When they start to lose count of how many years they've spent together, they also begin to realize that everything still feels new, that it seems like nothing about this can ever get old.

  2. **Life or Death  
** When things get hectic, his first thought is always how best to keep her safe, above all else, but it's her admirable selflessness that gets him in the habit of looking out for others in the same way.

  3. **Story  
** They have a lot of fun stories to tell, not all of them true, but they keep the one of how they met just for themselves.

  4. **Future or Past  
** They hate to think of the time before they knew one another, back when there wasn't any fun or meaning to anything, but if either gets caught up in those memories, it's easy to distract themselves with plans for the future, because they have each other now and they always will.

  5. **Emotion  
** They read each other without words, and she knows what he's going to say before he says it and he knows how to cheer her up in her worst moods, and every feeling and every experience is always shared.

  6. **Light or Dark  
** No matter how dark it gets, she knows she always has his hand to hold until they find the light again.

  7. **Coincidence  
** When she realizes that the funny man who is currently robbing her family is the handsome man she's seen on the street so many times, the one who always brings a smile to her face on even her worst days, she can't help but be swept along with him.




 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some pictures of me and the aforementioned fiance as the happy couple:  
> http://lua-russo.tumblr.com/post/149560900309/with-myself-as-miria-and-birdschach-as-isaac  
> http://lua-russo.tumblr.com/post/149940413184/we-went-to-fucking-coke-world-today-before-the


End file.
